


she's glitter and gold

by foxgloved



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 03:37:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6499279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxgloved/pseuds/foxgloved
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia dusts her fingertips across Isabelle's spine, dotting a constellation into the light brown stretch of skin there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	she's glitter and gold

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: isabellelydia + things you said you loved about me. they got sappy on me, what can i say. title from 'lost in stereo' by all time low.

Lydia dusts her fingertips across Isabelle's spine, dotting a constellation into the light brown stretch of skin there. Isabelle laughs, breathy and small, as she does; and Lydia presses a kiss to the base of Isabelle's skull, a swell of emotion rushing over her. Lydia smooths away Isabelle's spill of dark hair, twining her fingers through a few locks.

“What're you doing,” Isabelle says, lightly, flopping over. The sheets are drawn to her chest, collarbones (and the bruises Lydia's not sorry for leaving there) curving beneath the wrinkled satin.

Lydia's fingers fall back, landing at the back of Isabelle's neck. “Nothing,” she says, lips twitching upwards. Isabelle beams back at her, an angel even with sweat making her cheeks gleam and her hair disheveled where it rests. “Just — I love your hair.”

Isabelle's eyelashes flutter, curling in a slow arc across her sharp cheeks. “Really.” Her teeth flash, brilliant white, against her scarlet lips. “What else do you love about me?” She enunciates her words, light accent dripping across the word _love_. Maybe neither of them are ready to say it; to bare themselves so openly, hoping for a safety net to be there when they fall. Maybe they've already fallen —

And Lydia knows she has, but she leaves a blistering kiss against Isabelle's jawline, grinning into Isabelle's skin as she hisses. “You want a list?” she suggests — it's supposed to be casual, but the weight of those words — that there are so many things she loves about Isabelle — gets caught on her, and she chokes on it.

“Maybe,” Isabelle says, eyes gleaming as she looks back down on Lydia. She doesn't miss a beat in the way Lydia's heart is a second from beating completely out of her chest. She doesn't say anything about it — throws her arms around Lydia's neck, elbows crooking into place. “But for now, I just want you to kiss me again.”

Lydia obliges.

**Author's Note:**

> [i'm still a mess](http://feministcatwoman.tumblr.com/)


End file.
